Saving Jamie and Myself
by MySoulIsYoursTakeIt
Summary: Two kids that have a hard time with their family.But Roxas's brother Eric will ruin both of their lives even further.Will they become friends, or become ferther apart.
1. Unwanted Boyfriend

Ok, I kinda got this idea while reading a couple different stories. I hope you guys like it. FYI Most of this will be in Roxas's POV but in the beginning it is Jamie's

My first day of school at Destiny Island. Wonderful. My parents made me move to see if my Emo/gothic mood would change. Yeah right I'll be just as miserable where ever I am.

I got out of bed and put black spaghetti strap shirt on along with my black mini skirt. I grabbed my messenger bag, my black one with white swirls on it and my flip flops. I walked to my mirror and put my mascara, black eyeliner, and my green eye shadow on. I grabbed my black and green swirled rock necklace and walked out of my room and down the steps. My siblings ran down the steps and almost knocked me over. I glared as all 5 ran down the steps. I began walking then I heard my two older brothers(Yeah she got a big family). "Hey little sis." Anthony said.

"What do you want, Anthony?" I asked walking down the steps.

"You know Halloween was quite a few months ago." Adrien said.

"You guys, apparently forgot to return those masks." I said turning around at the bottom of the steps to face them. "Now shut up and leave me alone."

"Ohhh, someone's on her PMS." Anthony said in a mocking tone.

"Shut the hell up you bastards." I said then walked into the kitchen. My father was sitting at the island drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. He turned to look at me.

"Hey pumpkin.' He said with a big smile on his face.

'Dad, don't call me that. I'm not five anymore." He sighed.

"I know, oh you know your cousin Myde?"

"Yeah what about him?" I asked sitting down.

"He will be there to help you, he is in the same grade you are so just go to him if you need anything, ok sweetie?"

"Sure, whatever dad. I got to go." I gave my father a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye to my mother. Adrien and Anthony followed me out of the house along with Breanna, she starts High School this year. We walked down the long driveway to the road. Anthony and Adrien were messing around until the bus came.

We got on the bus and Breanna had to sit up front and I sat all the way in the back and my brothers sat in the seat behind me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked off the bus and looked at the school, it was a huge prep school, again, Wonderful. I walked to the main office along with my brothers and sister. We got our schedules and I went to my locker. My locker was beside a bunch of jocks. "Hey, you're new aren't you." One of them said. I looked at him and walked away. "Hey slut, I was talking to you." I heard him yell. Some of his buddies were laughing. I turned the corner looking for my next class when a running kid slammed into me. My stuff flew.

"I'm very sorry." The kit muttered as he helped my get my books together.

"Don't be." I picked up the cell phone that was originally in my bag.

"Hey, loser." We both looked up to see the jock that called me a slut and his buddies behind him. "Get up." He commanded the blond haired kid. The kid looked down, handed me my last few papers and stood up. The jock walked forward and wrapped his hand around the kids neck and slammed him into the locker. He held back a small cry of pain. He was literally strangling the kid and he was helpless. I had to do something.

"Stop!" I yelled. They both looked at me.

"Fine come with me." The jock said.

"I don't even know your name."

"Eric."

"Fine, as long as you leave him alone." I said standing up.

"Good." He dropped the kid and he fell to the ground gasping. I wanted to help him but Eric wrapped his arm around my shoulders. The kid looked at me and shook his head. He probably knows something I don't.

That school day went terrible. He never let go of me.

The school bell rang and we both got up. "How 'bout you come to my house." Eric asked as we walked out of the room.

"Ok."

"Good.' His arm tightened around my waist. I winced because he was very strong, and I probably have a bruise there. We walked out to the parking lot and there was a blue mustang, but somebody was sitting in the drivers seat. "Don't mind the kid driving, ok?" He said looking at me.

"Sure, whatever." I said and we kept on walking to the car. He opened up the back door and I got in and he got in beside me. The kid started the and pulled out. I was quiet on the way to wherever we were going. We pulled up to one of the big houses I live next to.

"This is my house." He said as we got out.

"Well I live right there." I said pointing to the house to the right of his.

"Nice." He pulled me up to the porch of his house. "I want you to meet my father." He said as we walked into the house, this place was beautiful and huge.

"Hello son, how was your day?" Said his father walking out of the living room.

"Very good. I want you to meet Jamie."

"Hello Jamie, I'm Rick Livingsteen." He said and held out his hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Livingsteen." I said letting his hand go.

"No call me Rick."

"Ok Rick.

"Come on Jamie. I want to show you my room." He said pulling me with him.

"Ok." We walked up the steps and walked down a hall and into a room. "Nice room." I said sitting on the bed.

"Thank you." He said. He walked over to me ran his hand over my hair and took a handful of it. He pulled me to him and put his mouth on mine. He forced his tongue into my mouth. Oh my God, what the hell is he doing. I pushed him away.

"What the hell are you thinking? I just met you this morning."

"I know but I have seen you before."

"Where?" I asked.

"Myde, he talks about you all the time." Myde, he did this. He told this jerk about me. What was _he_ thinking.

"My cousin Myde?" Eric nodded. "I'm leaving." I said standing up. He pulled on my arm so hard I think it came out of the socket. A cry of pain came out because it hurt so bad.

"Come on that didn't hurt, but I can show you something that will." He said pulling me closer to him. I kicked him in the shin and then he slapped me across the face. I slipped out of his grip and ran out of his room.

Ok sorry but I really wanted to do Roxas POV but I will wright it next chapter. See Ya Later!!!!!

Please Review.


	2. An Angel?

Time For Roxas's POV, Whoot!!

I was walking up the steps and to my room. I shouldn't even think about that girl who literally saved me from passing out, again. Eric does this all the time. I got to the top of the steps and walked to the door of my room. I looked up and saw that girl sprint down the hall, I caught her and she was crying. "Jamie, get back here!" I heard Eric yell. What the hell did he do this time?

"Come in here." I said quietly and brought her into my room. I closed the door and set her on the chair. "Are you ok?" I asked, not touching her. She looked up at me, her eye-liner was running, their was a huge bruise on her cheek, and she was crying, still.

"Who-are-you?" She said through sobs.

"I'm Roxas, your name is Jamie, right?" She nodded, she didn't feel like talking. "Did he do this?" I asked gently touching the bruise on her cheek.

"You mean slap me? Yeah he did."

"You can use my bathroom if your going to go home. You wouldn't want your father to see you like this."

"Thank you." She said quietly and walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Eric will kill me if he found out she was in here.

There was a loud banging on my bedroom door. "Roxas open the god damned door, now!" Eric yelled. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Yes?" I asked standing there.

"Did you see Jamie?" He almost growled.

"Who is 'Jamie'?" I asked not knowing.

"That slut that saved your ass this morning, and the one I brought home."

"Ohhh." I paused. "I haven't seen her since I brought you guys home." I said simply. He punched me in my stomach and I fell to my knees.

"You liar you did see her. Now where is she?"

"She ran down the steps and out the door." I said keeping my voice steady. His foot slammed into my chest and I fell over. I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry. He laughed and slammed the door shut. I saw the bathroom door open and she ran to me.

"Are you ok?" She asked. I shook my head, why did I just do that. I need to lie to her, to keep her safe. "You need to go to the hospital." She said trying not to cry.

"No it's not that bad, I've had worse." She was shocked, I can't lie to her, what the hell?!

"Then you need to tell somebody. I don't want you to get hurt anymore." She said softly.

"If they found out you or I told someone, they would hurt me even worse." I mumbled. She sat me up and wrapped her arms around me. No one ever did this. Except for that wired thing that happened this morning.

_Flash Back: I sat in the corner of my room with the shiny blade in my right hand. I slowly brought the point of the blade to my wrist and pushed a little harder. Before a pulled it across my wrist, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked up but no one was there. "Please don't do this." A girl voice whispered. I was shocked because I didn't see anybody beside me. It felt like she was prying open my hand and the blade dropped to the ground. Invisible arms encircled me and held me tight. I needed this and I couldn't stop my tears from coming out but they did._

I did the same thing I did this morning, cry. She ran her fingers through my hair and kept murmuring "You'll be ok, Don't worry, you'll be ok." We sat like that until her cell phone rang. She reached for her bag and pulled it out but it wasn't hers ringing. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and found out I picked up hers earlier this morning. I handed her phone and she answered it.

"Hello?" There was a pause. "Yeah, dad. I'll be right home. I promise. Dad?! I know, ok. I love you, too. I'm coming home right now. Bye." She closed her phone and sighed. "I have to go, Is he still looking for me?"

"I really don't know, but do you want me to walk you home?" She smiled.

"Sure." She agreed and we both stood up. I didn't know how tall she actually was but now she is just a head shorter than me and she had beautiful blue eyes. She was a strawberry blonde and I love that color. "Oh here this is yours." She said pulling a cell phone from her pocket and handed it to me. "I accidentally picked yours up and you picked up mine." I took it from her.

"Thank you." I held up a finger and walked to my door and opened it. Thank god Eric was not out there. "Come on." I said and she came to me, I surprised she trusts me when I don't trust myself. We slipped out into the hallway and down the stairs, Eric was asleep on the couch. I laughed quietly to myself. I opened the front door as quietly as I could and we walked out. It was a nice April day, it was sunny and a blue sky. That reminds me I have to call Sora about that job I start tomorrow. At the restaurant.

"I have a question." She asked as we walked down the sidewalk.

"What's your question?" I asked looking at her.

"Do you know where the restaurant on Palm Springs road is? Well because I don't even know where the road is."

"Why?"

"Cause my cousin Myde got me a job there and I start tomorrow." She sighed.

"Oh what a coincidence." She looked up at me with a confused look on her face. "I'm starting tomorrow, too."

"Yay, I'll have someone to talk to." We got to her front porch.

"I drive you there, is that ok?"

"Yeah, that'll be ok." She looked down at her hands. "And thanks for helping me."

"It was no problem."

"I'm sorry that you got hurt, though." I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly.

"It was to help you. Just don't worry about me."

"Ok." She said quietly. "My parents will be happy." She said stepping out of my hug.

"Why?" I asked putting my hands in my pockets.

"You'll find out tomorrow." She said and then waved goodbye. I waved and walked back to my house.

I walked into the front door and Eric was running down the stairs. "Roxas, what were you doing?" He yelled, I flinched.

"I went out for a walk." I said walking past him. His hand grabbed the collar of my shirt and he lifted me off the ground.

"Eric!!" Our mom yelled. Eric let me go and I stepped away from him. "Do not hurt him, be happy that there is a girl that likes him. And he cares about her, a lot. I saw honey don't worry it is nothing to be ashamed of. By the way," She started and came to put her hands on my shoulders. "What is her name?" She asked. I can't tell her, her name. Eric would flip. And then come and kill me.

"Jamie." I mouthed her name to my mom.

"Oh, I'll have to meet her sometime." She turned to look at Eric. 'You go to your room, you are grounded."

"But mom."

"Now." He walked up the stairs and she led me into the kitchen. I sat in one of the island chairs and she started dinner.

"Mom, about Jamie. Eric kinda hurt her about an hour ago. She is new to the school and he called her a slut, then I accidentally ran into her and then she saved me from passing out because of Eric."

"What did he do?" She asked. I sighed and decided to tall her.

"He slammed me up against the lockers and stared to choke me."

"Why don't you tell me these things. I don't want to give you to another foster mother. I don't think anybody knows you like I do."

'Thanks mom. But anyway he was being a real jerk to her, and how she got hurt. I really don't want to know. She was hurt pretty badly."

"I'll make sure Eric will leave her alone."

"Thanks, do you know where the phone is, I need to call Sora and Lae."

"Yeah it is on the charger." I got up and called Sora.

I talked to him for a while and asked him if I do start tomorrow, he said yeah. Sora's dad owned the restaurant.

Lae on the other hand was asleep, so I wasn't able to talk to him.

I went to sleep last night thinking nothing but Jamie, she was really pretty, and she understood me. Even if it was about an hour. But I really like her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, I think this chapter was a lot nicer than the first one. Yes D-A-2362, it was quite brutal, and I'm very sorry for that, I just thought of a good story starter and I wrote. I do that a lot.


	3. Together

Okay!!! Third Chapter!!! I am excited also!!! I'm using to many exclamation points!!!! I gotta stop doing that.

Well anyway, on with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Honey, wake up. I made you breakfast." My mother said rubbing my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see my her loving face.

"You baby me to much." I said sitting up.

"Mothers do this when their baby boy finds the girl he loves."

"Mom." I said. "I don't know if she even likes me."

"Honey, who wouldn't like you?"

'Every girl in the whole entire school.' I thought but instead I answered. "I don't know."

"Anyway, I made pancakes. Now hurry up and get ready."

"Ok mom." She kissed my forehead and left my room. I got my white and black hoodie(it was more white than black.) Then I put on my jean shorts. It was the first time I wore color in a while. I didn't put any eye liner on today.

I walked down the steps and into the kitchen. My mom set a plate with a stack of pancakes on it. "Oh honey, you look adorable."

"Thanks mom." I said and sat down and began eating.

When I finished I said goodbye to my mom and walked outside. Jamie, two older boys and a younger looking girl walked out with her. I leaned up against the hood of my car and watched her say goodbye to her parents.

"Hey Jamie." I yelled loud enough for her to hear. She turned and her face lit up when she saw me. I motioned for her to come here. She told them something and walked through the yard to my car.

"Hi." She said.

"Yeah, um. Do you want to ride with me to school or ride the bus with your brothers?" We both looked to see her brothers glaring at me. They seem very protective of their little sister.

"Ride with you." She said turning back to look at me.

"Good." I opened the passenger side door so she could get in. She smiled as I closed the door and I got in the drivers side.

We were quiet at first on the way to school but I was to curious about what she said yesterday.

"Jamie, may I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Um, what did you mean when you said your parents would be happy?" I asked looking at her. She laughed once.

"What I meant by that was, we moved here cause I was quite depressed and my parents thought by moving here would make me happier. At first, I didn't think that would happen, until I met you. So now, in about two years, I am finally wearing something other than black and white."

"Oh." It was quiet.

"Is your favorite color green by any chance?" I asked.

"Yes my favorite color is green. What's yours?"

I really didn't have a favorite color. I looked at her and she was watching me. Her eyes were sparkling. "Blue." I blurted out. She blushed and looked down. So I turned to face the road again. It was quiet until we got to school.

I opened her door for her and she stepped out. "Thank you." She said quietly. We walked to the school and quite a few people were staring but she didn't notice them.

"That's a cool necklace." She said, I looked down at my 'x'.

"Thanks." She smiled. I never really noticed what she was wearing 'till now. She was wearing a green tank top over a pair of blue jeans. Her hair was down and she was beautiful.

"Um, could we go to your locker first cause mine is right next to Eric's.. And seeing him right now might not be a good idea."

"Yeah that might be a good idea." I took her hand and led her to my locker. We passed many staring people, and she still didn't care.

At my locker she stood there and watched me. I really wonder what she is thinking. I got my books and stood up. "What are you thinking?" I asked talking her hand as we started walking to her locker.

"Nothing." She said biting her lip.

"What is it? I know you were thinking of something. Was it about me?" She blushed and looked down.

We got to her locker and thank god Eric was not there. I stood behind her while she got her stuff. When she finished she turned around to look at me. "You know, it's not a bad thing to think about me." I said and put her hair behind her ear. She blushed once again and looked down. I kissed her fore head.

"Yeah it was about you." She whispered. "I'm glad it was about you."

"Roxas, hey what are you doing." Someone said. I turned to see, Lae and Axel, they are brothers. I also saw Sora and Demyx.

"Talking to Jamie." I said looking down at her. She was blushing and looking down.

"Hello Jamie, I'm Sora." He said holding out his hand.

"Hello." She said quietly and shook it. I put my arm around her shoulders and squeezed her reassuringly.

"Well, this is Axel." I said pointing to him. Axel smiled and waved. "That is Lae, his brother." I said pointing to the kid standing beside Axel. "And Demyx. He's crazy." I said pointing to him.

"Roxas, I am not crazy and you know it." Demyx said.

"Hey is this the Jamie that starts work today? Cause Myde said a girl named Jamie is starting." Sora said.

"Yeah this is Jamie. She is Myde's cousin."

"Myde? He's a good kid." Then the bell rang for class to get ready.

"Well we'll see you later, Sora." I said.

"Buy guys."Jamie said softly. We waved and turned to head to our first period class. "Your in my first period class?" She asked very confused.

"Yeah, yesterday, I kinda skipped. I was in a lot of pain so I stayed in the bathroom."

"Oh, are you in all of Eric's classes?" I nodded.

"That means I'm with you the whole day. But we have a wheel class last period."

"What's that mean?"

"That means you choose what you want to do. There is Art, Music, Gym, and this new Computer class."

"Art?" She asked very happy.

"Do you want to do art?"

"All depends if you want to?" She asked as we walked into the classroom.

"Sure." I put my arm around her shoulders and looked at my brother. He was fuming. We sat in the back of the class and talked or wrote. The school day went great, Eric didn't bother us but he did glare, a lot.

Last period, Jamie was very excited. "Come on Roxas." She said cause I walked to slow.

"Your like a little kid, when they see the Zoo gates they get so excited and their parents are taking to long."

"Thanks for the child analogy."

"No problem." We got to the art room, at my pace, on time.

"Hello, Roxas. Nice to see you again." Tiffa said.

"Hello Tiffa." I said nodding.

"Hello Tiffa." Jamie said. "I'm Jamie."

"Hello Jamie nice to meet you." Jamie smiled and we went to go sit down at an empty table.

"Class." Tiffa started. "We are going to partner up and we are going to draw the other person. For our projects you have to draw one physical thing that you like about this person. When your done with that you have to draw a symbol of something that you can't see about them but you know and you love that about them like their laugh or something about that." She drew a symbol of laughing on the board. "Now partner up and get to work"

Jamie looked at me so I turned to look at her. "Do you want to be my partner?" We asked at the same time.

"Sure." I said.

"Yeah." She added.

"I'll go get our books." I said standing up. She sat there as I got two sketch books and a couple pencils.

I walked back and handed her a book and the pencil. "Thank you." She said taking it. She sat on top of the table, like some other kids and then began drawing. So did I.

"Ok class. If you are not finished please do this for homework. It has to be colored."

"How far did you get?" I asked Jamie. She showed me, it was awesome. "Wow." I said shocked.

"How 'bout you?" She asked closing her book.

"I think I'm doing good so far, just have to color it and add the symbol." I said and showed it to her.

"That's beautiful." She whispered. I wanted to tell her because she was beautiful but Tiffa walked over to us.

"Hey, how did you guys do?" She asked.

"Were almost done." Jamie said.

"Good, may I see them."

"Sure." I said. I had mine open so I showed her, and then Jamie got hers out.

"They are very good, I can't wait to see them colored."

"Thanks." We said at the same time, again.

She smiled and walked away. "You ready to go?" I asked Jamie.

"Yep" She said and got off the table. She grabbed her bag and I grabbed mine. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her toward me so I can kiss her forehead. We walked out into the hall and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Do you want to go to my house before we go to our first day on the job?"

"Yeah."

We got to her locker and Eric was standing there. "Excuse me." She said politely.

"I knew she was with you last night you son of a bitch." Eric said walking toward me.

"She hated you anyway. Why did you want her?" I asked. "Go get your stuff." I told Jamie. She nodded and walked around him.

"You don't see it do you. She is a slut and she'll sleep with anyone." Eric yelled.

"Hey, bastard. Let me give you a little heads up don't call me a slut. Because I am not one. But you, you will sleep with any willing girl you want. That's why you wanted me. Because I didn't give shit about you. You got mad cause I didn't get all googly-eyed over you, so you tried to make me. But all you ended up doing was hurting me and showing me your brother Roxas. He is a real man, not you." She said and took my hand and we walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I thought that chapter was AWESOME. I'm glad she stood up to him. But please review!!


	4. Job

Ok, I left off where I really didn't want to but I'll finish it this chapter. I hope you like it. It is at the restaurant(flour fight!!!!) Oops gave to much away. TE HE.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were walking to my car and I could seriously tell she was pissed as hell. I stopped her at the front of the car. "Hey calm down." I whispered at first. "I know my brother can be a big jerk, but don't let him get you down. We start our job today, I think we are making pizza." She smiled at that.

"Thanks." She said. I let go of her hand and we got in.

It didn't take long to get to my house. My mom was home. "Who's home?" She asked as we got out of the car.

"My mom. She really wants to meet you." I said. "So if she gets all motherly, don't freak about it."

"Don't worry. I wont. My mom would be the same way." We smiled at each other and I took her hand. We walked to the front door and I could tell my mom was ready to spring. We walked in and my mom was in the kitchen.

"Hey honey, how was your day? Oh and how was your day, too, Jamie?"

"Fine mom."

"It was good, Mrs. Livingsteen." Jamie said and we walked into the kitchen.

"You can call me mom."

"Ok."

"I made you guys cookies." She said putting them on the counter.

"Thanks." We said and sat down next to each other. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her a little closer to me. She looked at me and gave me the you-crazy-if-you-do-this-in-front-of-your-mother look. I smiled back.

"Honey, you know you start work today." My mom said, breaking up our somewhat internal conversation.

"So does she, same place."

"Oh that will be so much fun." She said and got us some water.

"Thanks mom." Jamie said.

"Your welcome dear." I grabbed a cookie for Jamie and I. I handed her one.

"Thanks." She mouthed and began to eat it.

"Well you guys better start your homework."

"Mom we have all weekend." I said.

"Oh, I forgot it was Friday. Sorry." She laughed quietly. "Well I leave you guys alone." She said walking into the living room.

"K" I said. When she left I looked back at Jamie. "I told you."

"No it's ok. She's really nice. But when you put your arm around my waist, did you think your mom wouldn't see that?"

"No, I wanted to do that. She doesn't care. She's happy that I love someone."

"You love me?" She asked.

"I said that didn't I?" She nodded.

"Don't worry, I love you to." She said then messed up my hair. I grabbed her hand with my left and held it. I saw a hand reach in a grab a cookie. We both looked to see who it was, it was Eric. He didn't say anything, he just walked away.

"That was weird." Jamie said dropping my hand.

"Yeah. He always has something to say." I said. "Do you want to draw?" I asked, cause I really wanted to draw.

"Sure. Do you want me to get the colored pencils or you."

"If you want to sure. They are on the desk, you'll see them."

"Ok." She got up and ran up the stairs. While she was gone I got her sketch book and mine out. She got back very quickly, but when she did, she was looking at a piece of paper.

"What are you looking at?" I asked as she sat down.

"Me." She answered. I looked and it was the drawing I made.

"Oh, that. Yeah I did that last night. You can have it if you want it."

"No, it's ok. You made it, you keep it." She said folding it up and handing it back to me.

We drew until it was time to go.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." I said. "You can leave it, we'll get it before you go home."

"Fine." She said and sprinted out the door and to my car. "Now you gotta catch up." She said getting in.

I got in and tried to drive as fast as possible without getting in trouble. We got there with minuets to spare.

"Hey Sora, we're here." I said as we walked in the door.

"I can see that." He looked at the piece of paper he was holding. "My father says you guys are making pizza today."

"Cool." Jamie said.

We walked into the back kitchen and got the aprons on. The dough was already made, we just had to make the pizza. "Get started." Sora said and left.

"Ok, then. Do you want to roll out the dough or me?"

"We'll both do it."

"Sounds good." We grabbed the dough and put flour on our hands and rolled it out. She put her hand on my cheek and I turned to look at her.

"Could you hand me the cheese?" She asked.

"Sure." I handed her a plastic container of cheese.

"Thanks." She said then giggled.

"What?" I asked looking at her. She giggled again. "What." I rubbed the back of my hand across my cheek, there was flour. "It's on." I put both of my hands on her face and smeared it. She took some sauce and put it on my nose, I wiped it off and smeared that on her cheek.

"Hey guys, you have made enough......" Sora trailed off as he walked into the kitchen. "Wow, you guys are weird. But anyway you can stop making pizzas we have enough." Sora finished.

"Ok, we'll clean up and leave." I answered.

"Yep." Jamie said.

"Ok see ya guys later." Sora said and left. We cleaned up quickly.

When hung up our aprons, Jamie yawned. "Are you tired?" I asked and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Yep." She yawned again. "Can I sleep at your place? It is a Nicholas Cage movie marathon at my house and they always have it as loud as they can get it."

"Sure. I don't think my mother would care."

"Thanks." We walked to my car and I helped her get in.

She was out before we got home.

I pulled into the driveway and got out. I cradled her in my arms and walked to my house. My mom opened the door for me. "Thanks." I said and walked in and up the steps.

Thank god that my door was open, I laid her down on my bed and took her flip flops off. I covered her up and went back down stairs.

"Is she asleep?" My mom asked as I picked up her stuff and mine from the kitchen.

"Yeah, she was really tired and her family has a movie marathon going on.

"Oh, did she want to sleep here?"

"Yeah, she asked if she could and I said it was no problem."

"Good, you should go to sleep, too." We're going out tomorrow as a family."

"You mean we are going to the beach which is down the road."

"Yes we are."

"Ok, I'll go to bed. Night mom."

"Night Roxas, baby." She said and kissed my cheek. I went back up to my room and set our school stuff down. Since she was asleep I took off my hoodie, shirt and shorts. I walked over to the little couch I had and laid down there. I watched her even breathing, she looked so peaceful. Just watching her made me fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I like that chapter, I thought they bonded a lot. It was very nice. Please review.

Luv Me!!


End file.
